Moonlight Dances on Christmas Eve
by VioletSkiesxX
Summary: Nagihiko and Rima are on a late night date, when they encounter an accordion player, and begin to dance. Rimahiko one-shot!


Laura: So, I'm in the midst of writing an update for Forbidden Love in Winter's Chill. I have writer's block, though.

Ikuto: Is this going to be Amuto?

Laura: No, this one-shot will NOT be Amuto, Ikuto-kun. It's another Rimahiko, since I just love Rimahiko!

Ikuto: ...Fine...

Moonlit Dances on Christmas Eve

Rima and Nagihiko walked down the street, hand in hand.

"Nagi..." Rima whispered. "This is embarrassing! We're...holding...hands..."

Nagihiko turned to her, smiling that oh-so-Nagihiko-like happy-go-lucky smile. "Am I not allowed to hold my girlfriend's hand?" he teased, squeezing her hand.

Rima blushed a little. "W-well....didn't you say we had to go shopping?" She tugged on his hand, walking a little faster, in hopes to get the boring shopping part of their date over with faster, so that they could actually, maybe have a bit of a romantic time.

Nagihiko sighed, nodding. He didn't want to go shopping. He wanted to have dinner with his girlfriend. But, no. He needed to run errands for his mother, first.

"Well, where to?" Rima asked, smiling up at him. "Let's just get this over with, so we can have fun, okay?"

Her golden eyes glittered with anticipation for the night. It was Christmas Eve, and Rima would be spending all of it with Nagihiko. She couldn't wait.

Nagihiko returned the smile. He, too, was very excited. He couldn't wait to have a night-time date with his favourite person in the world.

He sighed, thinking of what his mother wanted. "Books," he told her. "First off, my mother wanted books."

Rima's gaze darted up. "What store?"

Nagihiko laughed. "Yes, it has gag manga, Rima-chan. But do you really want to spend our date reading?"

Rima rolled her eyes. "Of course not! But there's a new one coming out, so..."

Nagihiko simply took her hand, laughing, and began to run. "Come on, Rima-chan~!" he called.

Rima stopped, letting go. "Why do we have to run?" she whined. "Besides...that's overly romantic and cheesy...and I don't really like things like that..."

Truth is, she loved things like that.

Nagihiko snickered. "Oh, tooootally. Which is why you're so excited for a very romantic time with me!"

Rima's head snapped up. How had he known? Grrr. Stupid boyfriend and his mind-reading powers. She could never understand him.

"Well, anyway, let's get the chores over with!" Nagihiko smiled, and took her hand again.

Rima blushed a little. "Nagi! Your hand!" she whispered. "I......You're holding it!"

"As I said before; is there a problem with that?" Nagihiko winked at her, causing her light blush to grow, if only a little.

"N-not really...I actually kinda like it..." she muttered, before sighing, and walking alongside him.

The two arrived at the shop, and quickly bought the books Nagihiko's mother wanted, as well as the manga Rima so desperately required.

The couple looked up at the sky. It was getting dark out; the moon shone brightly in the navy sky. Stars twinkled, sending faint light to the earth.

Rima walked beside her boyfriend, a little nervous. She had never been out this late in a long time...with a boy, that is. Especially one as mysterious, handsome and charming as Nagihiko!

Rima's eyes glanced down at her outfit. The deep red dress, lined with black ribbon, matched her black headband with a small ribbon. She held a plaid purse, with a black ribbon weaving in and out of the red border.

Had she worn the right thing? Did Nagihiko think she looked nice? Did she look too formal? Questions whirled through Rima's mind as she walked through the evening crowd with the one she loved.

"Ohhh! Look at that! It's an accordion player!" Nagihiko pointed to a little ways away, where a middle-aged man played the accordion. "Let's go check it out!"

"But-!!" Rima was cut off when Nagihiko tugged at her arm, causing her to lose balance. She toppled into Nagihiko's arms, now fully red.

"Rima-chan! Are you okay?" he asked, holding her up.

Rima stepped back. "I-I-I'm fine!" she smiled reassuringly, before looking up again. Not a single cloud was in the sky now. It was merely filled with silver moonlight.

Nagihiko led her towards the accordion player, and dropped a few coins beside the man, who smiled, revealing yellow, chipped teeth, as he continued to play. He was, truthfully, very good.

He turned back to Rima, bowing dramatically. "Shall you treat me to a dance, m'lady?" he looked up, and winked, teasing her, almost.

Rima smiled. "Alright, my prince. However, I must warn you. I am not a fine dancer," she played along. "Will you teach me?"

Nagihiko smiled again. "Anything for a lady as fine as yourself!" he offered his arm to her, which she took immediately.

As if given a cue, the accordion player switched to a romantic waltz. Nagihiko glanced back, throwing 2 more coins to him.

Rima placed her arms on his shoulders, and he ever so gently laid his hands on her delicate, small waist.

Nagihiko then proceeded to lead Rima through the waltz, occasionally twirling the smaller girl.

"You know, my lady..." he said charmingly. "You are, honestly, a very talented dancer for somebody who claims to now know how."

"As are you, my Prince Charming. Yet, something does not seem right...Is it because we have yet to share a kiss?" Rima hinted. She did want to kiss him. Their first kiss.

"Ah, patience, my lady. That will come, I promise you, but first..." he paused to twirl her around, her dress winding around in harmony with her fragile frame.

"You're such a flirt, Nagihiko!" Rima whispered to him, continuing the waltz.

"Shh. You'll ruin the moment," Nagihiko whispered into her ear, leaning in. "Well, my lady. The evening is cool tonight, isn't it?"

He gazed into her golden eyes. She blinked, blushing mildly. "Y-yes, it is, isn't it?" she tried to avoid his beautiful eyes, but could not go without them.

What if she messed up? Would Nagihiko be angry? What if he kissed her, and he found she wasn't a good kisser?

In her nervousness, the steps to the dance got a little mixed. Nagihiko tightened his grip, leading her firmly.

"Calm down, my lady," he told her. "You need to focus on the dance, and enjoying yourself. Do not burden yourself with worries. Be at peace."

"You do know that is a phrase that is usually said to the dying, or the dead, even. Am I nothing but a ghost in your eyes?" she teased.

Nagihiko shook his head. "You are as pale as the fairest of all ghosts, and your beauty is almost unhuman. But no, you are no ghost. How else would I be able to do this?" he twirled her again, squeezing her hand lightly with affection.

"Oh, my prince...You are truly very handsome tonight..." she began to flirt a little as the dance went on.

The clock began to strike twelve, and Nagihiko stopped. "Well, are you not Cinderella? Will you leave me now, with nothing but a shoe to lay all my feelings upon?" he pondered to her. "Or shall you dance the night away with me?"

"Hmm....well, my prince, for you, I could dance...just a little longer..." she placed her head on his shoulder, breathing in his warm, cherryblossom scent.

"Oh, but my lady, I am so weary. Whatever happened to that kiss I promised you at twilight? Maybe that will give me the energy I require to continue the dance," he winked.

Rima's face turned red. "W-well...I..." her nervous scentence broke off when Nagihiko cupped one of her cheeks in his hands, lifting it up so their eyes locked.

They leaned towards each other, and began to kiss. It was a sweet, light kiss, one full of love. Rima closed her eyes. She could hear her heartbeat racing, but she didn't care. She was sharing a kiss with the only person she would ever love. Her embarrassment could leave, and come back another day.

Nagihiko ended the kiss, and held the girl tightly. "I love you, Rima-chan..." he murmured.

Rima smiled back up at him, giving him another quick peck. "I love you too, Nagihiko. Now, what happened to that dance?" she questioned.

"Well, we could always continue..." Nagihiko smiled warmly. "Or I could kiss you again."

"I'll take the kiss, I think," Rima told him, and wasn't taken by surprise when he pressed his perfect lips to her.

The two continued to kiss for a minute or two, before Rima ended it. "And the dance?"

"It will go on. Another night. For now, let me get the prettiest lady in the kingdom of Earth home, to sleep." Nagihiko took her hand, and started leading the girl home.

Her eyes were half-closed; the night had completely exhausted her. Rima tugged on his sleeve. "Nagihiko, I'm tired," she whispered.

Nagihiko turned to her, and lifted her into his arms, carrying the sleepy Rima to her home. He rang the bell, holding her close to him.

Rima's mother opened the door. "And you are...?" she questioned.

"I'm Rima's boyfriend, Fujisaki Nagihiko. Rima fell asleep near the end of our date, so I carried her home." Nagihiko told her politely.

"Could you carry her upstairs, Fujisaki-san? Her room's the first one upstairs," Rima's mom told him.

Nagihiko nodded, carrying his sleeping beauty upstairs, and gently laying her down onto her bed.

He leaned down, and kissed her lips softly. "Merry Christmas, my love. I love you," he told her.

With that, he left the house, a certain blonde occupying his thoughts.

He sighed happily. "I love her...so, so much..."

He really did.


End file.
